The subject matter herein relates generally to interface connectors having retention hardware.
Various systems include a receptacle connector to connect a printed circuit board, such as a motherboard, to other electrical components. Electrical components generally include an interface connector that is configured to be coupled to the receptacle connector. The systems may be used in an environment that is subject to vibration and/or movement that may cause the interface connector to become unseated, or uncoupled from the receptacle connector. One or more pieces of retention hardware are typically used to secure the interface connector to the receptacle connector.
Installing the retention hardware on the interface connector typically requires several components, and may involve several stages of assembly. For example, the retention hardware may include a custom made screw that holds the interface connector against the receptacle connector. A locking ring is later attached to a groove on the screw to hold the screw in place. Such an arrangement may include specially made parts, adding cost and additional manufacturing time. Additionally, the assembly process may require manual assembly using specialized tooling.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable interface connector system having simplified retention hardware.